


Gay Band | L.S

by Wonderrwalll



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderrwalll/pseuds/Wonderrwalll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't work if you are straight Louis."</p>
<p>"Well then I need to get a beard then don't I?"</p>
<p>What happens when you are living a lie? It eats you alive. Louis is a part of the biggest LGBTQ boyband of our time. All the boys are gay, well, except for one. Louis Tomlinson hasn't had a relationship the entire history of the band, which just doesn't sit right for management. It isn't just about the music anymore, it is so much more. So what happens when Louis has to start "dating" this new guy who he absolutely hates? What will happen when he can't keep the secret anymore? Is it all worth the fame and fortune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was just a normal day for Louis Tomlinson, he got into a car after taking pictures with the boys outside. He drove off with a smile knowing that he had probably just made their year by one silly photograph. "Where are we off to now Jordan?" he asks. "Gay bar, don't worry it's strictly for PR." "So I don't have to try to pick up guys like last time?" Louis asks unsure. he wasn't like the rest of the band, he wasn't gay. "We have to keep up your image. you just have to make an appearance, the rest of the boys are already there." So I'll be alone tonight Louis thought. The rest of the boys either had boyfriend that would accompany them or -if they had a drink or two, which was always- would be out in the dance floor looking to pick up someone for a one night stand. Noticing Louis apprehensiveness Jordan adds "It's only an hour, two at max." Louis sighs and agrees and after ten minutes of sitting in the car, they arrive and Louis makes a move to get out when Jordan speaks up, "Hey, try to at least have fun tonight." Louis nods and gets out of the car. It would be so much easier if I weren't single Louis thought and walked through the mob or photographers and into the club.


	2. Isn't Exactly Working

Louis walks into the gay bar and all eyes were on him, he was attractive though he didn't really take that into consideration, he never believed it anyways. No matter how many boys -or girls for that matter- drooled over him and basically orgasmed whenever he would blink.

"Hey man!" Jessie greets, his tanned, muscular arm around his boyfriend Mark.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Nah, just Ren being a huge flirt and trying to pick up some hot piece off ass." Aaron answers. This is what happens when Aaron drinks, he turns into an a.sshole, it was one of the many reasons why he was single, and Ren was the biggest flirt of them all.

"Where's James?" Louis asks as he sits down. James was nice and so was Jessie, the reason why they weren't single, they knew when to hold their tongues.

"Probably fucking Nate in the toilets or God-knows-where." Ren answers as he comes to sit down.

Louis was the sweet one out of them all. The high of the fame had worn off a year into it. Louis still held onto it, he was still higher than ever. He didn't take it for granted the way the others did. He cared for the fans, he cared about the music, he cared about everything. As far as he knew, it was perfect. Except one thing, the whole band was gay, and he wasn't.

The high uproar of the LGBT had everyone practically begging for an all gay band. So when their first song released to the public they practically ate them up. Still after three years of the band, The Following still reigned supreme in the music business.

Louis soon orders a beer and sits with Jessie and Mark while the rest grind against random strangers and each other.

"No picking up guys tonight, eh Louis?" Mark teases.

"Nah mate, just gotta make an appearance then I'm off." He replies.

The boys all knew of Louis preference for women. The only problem with being in the band was that he couldn't get women, they all thought he was gay. There were a select few that still had the hope of being able to "turn him" but the media stood in the way of anything happening. It frustrated Louis at some times, he hated being alone, but he had to weigh the pro's and con's. The pro's always won.

"Such a party animal." James comments sarcastically walking up to the table with the "freshly fucked look" as people would call it.

"Woah you really did get some." Aaron says, earning whoops and hollers from Ren. Soon enough James' boyfriend, Nate, walks up to the table with the same look.

"Yeah, yeah you are all just jealous that I can get this better than any of you singles looking for some STD filled pleasure." Nate replies leaning into James' side.

Louis couldn't help but feel more alone than ever, he missed the sex, the girls, and being able to have a chance at falling in love if he wanted to. Louis was a romantic no matter how much he tried to deny it to save a bit of his manliness. He missed it all, and the thought of it made him upset, so he ended up sitting quietly in the corner while listening to the other lads banter. After what felt like forever, time was up and Louis was allowed to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah I'm knackered, long day of interviews."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow mate." Jessie slurrs. with that, Louis left the people filled club for a cold and empty hotel room and somehow they both felt the same.

~~

The next morning Louis woke up to a call from Jordan telling him to be ready and downstairs in a half an hour. Louis lazily rolled out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

"I didn't think the meeting started 'till two." He says to himself and checks the time on his phone, it was half past ten. He shruggs it off before starting to get ready, after ten minutes he was ready and walks downstairs.

Louis was met with screaming fans, probably about fifty of them. Since he had time to kill he greets the fans and signs things and takes photographs. He had been through all of them, hugging every single one of them, chatting and taking pictures, it was what he loved most about his job, the fact that he could make someone's day just by a smile or simply making eye contact.

"And whats your name love?" He asks the girl in front of him.

"Diane." the girl replies " i just wanted to tell you that you really helped my brother, whether he wants to admit it or not, you helped him be comfortable with who he is and for that I cannot thank you enough."

There was a twinge of guilt that Louis felt hearing the girl's words.

"Well I'm glad."

"Can I get a video of you just saying hello to him?" she asks.

"Yeah no problem." he replies, the guilt never fading.

The girl pulls out her phone.

"What's his name?"

"Jack."

She puts the phone up and starts recording.

"Hello Jack! Its Louis Tomlinson from The Following and I just wanted to say thank you for supporting our band. I'm happy I could help you, and just know that it is always okay to be yourself, no matter what, always stay true to you because you will live life a lot happier. Hope you have a great day. Bye!"

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it will mean to him." The girl praises.

"No problem, have a nice day." he smiles and she walks off.

By then the car had pulled up and Louis hopps in and the car drives off. Even after that he still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He was glad he could help someone, but it was based on a lie. But soon enough he pulled up in front of the PR headquarters.

 _This can't be good_. Louis thought to himself.

After Louis thanked the driver and got out and walked through the front door.

"Hello Mr.Tomlinson." The lady with short brown hair greets Louis.

"Lorie, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Louis." He says jokingly.

"Hello Louis."

"Much better."

"Jordan wants to see you upstairs."

"Oh god. Do you know what it is about?" He asks.

"No clue. But go right up, you're already 2 minutes late."

"Oh no! the horror!" Louis says sarcastically and walks into the elevator.

"You're late." Jordan says when Louis walks in.

"Oh calm down, its 3 minutes." Louis says and sits down. "What is this about anyways, it better be good, I got up at half ten for this."

"You're image isn't exactly working."

"Excuse me? please elaborate I'm not psychic." Louis says growing quickly annoyed.

"I'm saying, that it doesn't exactly work that you aren't with someone. People are starting to question it."

"Well they wont like it if I come off the market, especially to who." He says blatantly.

"It doesn't work if you are straight Louis." Jordan responds, wanting to get it over with.

"Well then I need to get a beard then don't I?"


	3. I am the Queen

Louis didn't think Jordan would take his comment seriously, but before the end of the week, they had set up multiple interviews, none of which Louis was allowed to go to.

"I dont understand, if it is going to be my beard then why can't I choose who it would be? I am the one who is going to have to be around this person 24/7." Louis huffs.

"Well you shouldnt have brought it up then." Jay replies walking over to the breakfast bar where Louis was sitting. "Its your own damn fault."

"I know, I know, I just think that I should at least have some say in it." Louis adds. His best friend not having any of it.

"You got yourself into this, you were the one who wanted fame, you were the one who suggested it, so if you're going to cry a river, then dont fucking flood up my house."

Thats how Jay's and Louis' relationship worked, Jay would tell it to Louis as it is, no bullshit. He expected it right back from Louis, which Louis gave to him without hesitation. But it seemed this time Louis couldn't exactly handle it. When Jay realizes the change of Louis, his tone softens and he reaches over the breakfast bar and places his hand over Louis' forearm.

"Hey, it will end up fine, the contract will be what? a year? if that? You dont have to worry it isnt like you have to love him and f.uck him every night, you just have to be around him in public places, it's not that bad."

"What if he is a complete ass?" Louis asks wearily, dude you becoming self conscious, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry about the details Louis." 

"I can't help it though!" 

"You're worrying yourself over nothing. Okay?" 

"Okay." Louis says reluctantly. 

"When do you meet him?"

"This weekend." Louis mumbles, a grin forms on Jay's face.

"So you have three more days of freedom. Lets go get drunk."

~~

They arrive at the club an hour later after Jay insisted he perfect his hair. Jay decided that they would go to a regular club to give Louis a change of scenery and Louis was thankful, gays could be a bit much at times. 

All eyes were on Louis once again as the music pumped and Louis walked to a table in the back with Jay. The girls practically dropped dead at Louis dressed in a white t shirt and black jeans, the couple of tattoos dotted on his arms showing. 

"Well if you weren't in this gay role you could have any girl in here. Mind you you are even attracting some guys too, let me take care of those for you." Jay winked before pulling him into the dance floor to a group of guys. 

"Hello gentlemen, couldn't help but notice you making eyes with my friend here." Jay says. Louis stands a foot away feeling slightly awkward and self conscious. 

"Yeah he's hot." One of them answer.

"Well sorry he's off the market, but I know someone who isn't." he says suggestively. Louis looks around the group of guys and finds a guy standing awkwardly in the group.

"You good? Look like you're practically shaking." The guy says when he approaches Louis

"Oh uhm... I'm not..." He stutters.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He gives Louis a small a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, yeah I'm not exactly into the whole club thing."

"Me neither, my friends practically dragged me out here. Besides, what fun is it to me if I'm taken?" The guy laughs. "So what's a guy like you doing at a bar alone?" 

"Uh no, not alone, my friend is just chatting up yours so.."

"Not into it?"

"Not exactly." Louis replies.

"Hm too bad, I pegged you as the gay type, well I guess not." He shrugs. "Are you at least bi?"

Louis panicked. If he told him no then he could tell everyone and ruin his career, if he told him yes then he might get his friends to make a move on him.

"Oh no. I'm gay, just... in a relationship?" Louis rambles, the last statement sounding more like a question.

"Ahh I see. Too bad I have some friends who would love you."

"Oh?"

"Don't get too excited I'm not meaning me, you're not my type."

"Excuse me?" Louis says gaining some courage.

"What?"

"Just because I answer you, doesn't mean I'm into you, don't flatter yourself, I have more decency than that." Louis snaps.

"Woah, calm down." 

"No I'm not going to calm down, I'm not some slut that is just going to go around, fucking other people when they are in a relationship." 

Louis felt bad snapping at the guy but he had to stand his ground and the more he stood around this guy the more on edge he got.

"Okay, you need to calm the fuck down." The guy spits and walks away.

A few seconds later Jay appears beside him and Louis lets out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm guessing this didn't help at all?"

"Not one bit." 

~~ 

On the drive home Louis listens to Jay babble on about one of the guys he saw and tells Louis how he ended up getting the guys number.

"He was so good looking like H O T hot. Like my lord those arms so tanned and muscular and ugh!" 

While Jay rambles on, Louis can't help but think about the guy he met, flipped out on, and drove away, within 10 minutes.

"And what was with that guy you sassed out?" Jay asks bringing Louis out of his thoughts.

"Just some guy who I feel bad for whoever is dating him."

"Douche?"

"I guess."

~~

"What do you want to watch?" Jay asks walking up to Louis -who is sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket staring at the blank wall- with a bunch of DVD's in his hands.

"Hmm?" Louis hums looking up at Jay.

"We are watching Love Actually then."

"No, you know I hate that film." Louis whines. "Can we watch Grease please?" 

Jay rolls his eyes.

"We've watched that like a billion times Louis, not a chance I'm watching that again."

"But it's my favourite film!"

"Yeah, how could I not know?" He mutters sarcastically.

"Well then let's watch Transformers."

"No way, ew, I refuse to watch that garbage." 

"The Vow?"

"Finally, a real film you want to watch."

"Just because I'm not all into the sappy crap you like to watch doesn't mean that I don't watch real films." 

" Well name a film you like that isn't a manly one."

"Grease!" 

"That doesn't count."

"Excuse you." Louis sasses

"Your sass is the only thing that lets you pass as a gay, I swear."

"And my looks." Louis adds doing a pretend hair flip with his hand.

Jay shakes his head laughing. 

"And this is what is representing all of us." 

"I am the queen bow down bitches!" Louis yells standing on the couch. Both of them laughing harder every second that passes.

"I swear to god."

"Don't do that you peasant. Jesus doesn't like that." 

"Why? You talked to him?"

"I am Jesus, bitch." Louis says trying to keep a straight face.

"My lord." 

"Exactly." Louis laughs.

"I'm so don't with you, lets watch The Vow now please?"


	4. A Walk In the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying Gay Band so far! Quite new to AO3 but I figured I'd give it a try. Enjoy the next chapter!

The moment of truth Louis thought as he walks into the Jordan's office. After three antagonizing days of waiting he was finally able to find out who was going to be his "boyfriend" for the next ten months.

Walking in to the office, Louis couldn't help but feel nervous for himself, he kicked himself for even bringing up the idea. He couldn't help but feel reluctant towards this.

When he walks in,he is met with Jordan and a guy who had is back to him siting in a chair. The boy from the back was tall with wavy and somewhat long chestnut hair.

"Louis." Jordan smiles. The other boy turns around and Louis gasps.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He says.

"Hi I'm Harry." he says. His green eyes meeting Louis' blue ones.

"Louis." he clips. He wasn't happy with this, it was the same boy from the club.

Harry looked Louis over again. When Harry saw him the other night he couldn't deny that he was good looking whether he had a couple drinks or not. Even now, Harry still thought Louis looked fantastic.

Louis on the other hand was annoyed, the cocky grin on Harry's face made his annoyance grow.

"Okay so we have the contracts and a list of events you will both have to attend together, and for other appearances we will call you. I need you both to sign a couple of things and then we will go through the events."

"No no no no. I don't understand why I didn't have any say in this. There can't possibly be any other explanation to why you hired him other than to ruin my life and make me go insane." Louis says.

"Louis sit down." Jordan dismissed his patience shortening every second Louis refused to sit.

"What's wrong Louis? A bit upset? Come sit down. The faster you do that the faster we can get out of here." Harry says innocently.

As much as Louis hated to admit it, he did have a point. It annoyed him more than anything and the fact that Harry told him to sit down was all the more reason to stay standing. But after a couple of seconds of contemplation he sat down quietly.

"Good. Now we may begin."

Several minutes, and multiple stolen glances and winks from Harry's part later they were finished and they could leave.

"I would like you guys to make an appearance today." Jordan says as the two stand up. Both of them stop in there tracks looking at Jordan with wide eyes.

He must really be trying to drive me mad Louis thought.

"You cant be serious." Harry says.

"Its a walk in the park, literally." Jordan laughs.

"I have things to do, and we please make this for some other time?"

"Nope, we need you out there as fast as possible, now go." Jordan says and the two walk out of the office.

Harry, since the other night when they had met, was somewhat attracted to Louis' charming looks, the way his brown hair was perfectly tossiled, his beautiful blue eyes that could take anyone's breath away and just Louis over all. Harry was under the spell everyone was uder st first glance of the Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis, on the other hand, was not interested at all. 

"Can we just go and get this done with to I can get back to my life." Louis says coldly, bringing Harry out of his trance, and him eye fu.cking Louis.

"Ye-yeah sure." Harry says, caught off guard. They exit the bulding and are met by at least fifty photographers.

"Louis! Over here!"

"Louis is this your new friend?'

"Louis is he your new boy toy?"

"Boy friend?"

"Play mate?"

"Arm Candy?"

The yelling and screaming actually became too much for Harry and Louis rolls his eyes looking at the green eyed boy looking like a deer in headlights.

"C'mon." Louis huffed and grabbed Harry's wrist and tried to guide him through the crowd.

"Get out of the way!" Louis yelled. "Give us space!"

Harry's hand desperately grabbed Louis wrist and help tight in fear of being lost in the crowd. Soon they hopped into the car waiting for Louis and they move out of the crowd.

"Don't tell me your clausterphobic, because if you are, then you are in no way cut out for this job." Louis laughs.

Its a delightful sound when Harry hears it.

"Nah, just lots of people, wasnt expecting it." Harry says trying to keep his cool. 

"Well you looked like a deer in headlights if you ask me. I wasnt sure if you were even breathing."

Harry just laughs along

~~ 

When the car stops it stops out infront of Louis' flat. Harry looks at Louis questioningly.

"Need to grab a couple things, we'll walk from here." Louis says to Harry. Harry gulps not likeing the idea of having to walk and being faced with the same crowd.

"Thanks Matt." Louis says to the driver.

They both get out and go into the front doors of the flat lobby and into the elevator, Harry is captivated by the modern looking all white lobby and wonders how much Louis ends up paying for the whole flat. They go up to the top floor and end up in Louis flat.

Harry gasps at the size.

"This is my flat."

"It's bloody huge." Harry says.

"Say it louder and we will see what my neighbours think." Louis says, completely straight faced at the innuendo.

"Sorry."

"Sit down, do whatever, just dont touch anything, I'll be back." Louis dissmisses and walks down the hall.

Harry wanders around the large living room looking at the pictures lining the mantle and the giant sized televison hung up on the wall. 

He picks one of the frames up to further inspect it.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything?" Louis spits.

"I-" Harry says caught of gaurd and places it back on the mantle.

"Lets just go so I can get back."

~~

They sat at the park for a good hour, Harry sitting uncomfortably close to Louis to make it believable as possible.

"So I guess it answers the question from the other night then." Harry nonchalantely says. "you are in fact straight."

Now Louis ws the one to be caught off guard. "Yes. So dont try anything."

Louis didnt understand why Harry infuriated him so much, maybe was it the cocky attitude? Or the way he was so forward with Louis? He didnt know, but what he did know what that he hated Harry.

Much to Harry's despise, fans came up the them every two minutes, asking for pictures not giving him any time to talk to Louis.

But Louis was the opposite, he loved it. Talking to fans, who had helped in him reaching his dream, he couldn't be more thankful for all of them so he felt like he owed it to them. He loved hearing their stories and how the band had helped them, but he always felt guilty. Guilty because he was lying to them, he fet as if he was letting them down.

After another hour they finally decided to leave, the photgraphers storming in on them, they quickly walked down the feild and away from the park. Harry began to panic and reached for Louis' arm, just so he knew he was there. Louis pulled away only to grasp Harry's wrist and pull him along, making his walk faster so he wouldnt slow the both of them down.

Finally they reached Louis flat.

"You can come in and call an uber from the lobby." Louis says to Harry and they walk inside the Lobby, once they were inside and Harry picked up the phone, Louis stepped into the elevator, no goodbye, nothing. 

And Harry couldnt help but feel a little bit hurt. But he masked that when he yells right before the door closes "see you next week sexy!" and Louis starts choking in the elevator.


	5. I am in fact straight

Louis was still choking three days after he left Harry down in the lobby of his flat. He couldn't help but replay the embarrassment he felt, and now, think of what his neighbours though of him.

Louis was that type of person, the one that wanted to stay on everyone's good side and have everyone love him. Generally that was the case, but that was just another reason why Louis disliked Harry, he sounded and acted like he hated him.

Louis sighed shaking his head, as if it were going to shake the thoughts right out of his brain and forget them. He grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and went to sit down with Jay in his living room.

Jay -who had been there since the day after the whole ordeal- had come barging in unexpectedly, which what some what normal now for Louis. Jay insisted on Louis telling him every single detail of the date that he had only caught glimpse of in his weekly magazine subscription or the tabloids he saw when he walked into the shops. Even after Louis told his best mate everything, Jay decided to stay over for the weekend, even if his flat was only a few blocks away.

But from what Jay had told Louis, the whole beard thing was working and Louis was genuinely surprised that he actually looked like he could stand the curly haired boy sitting -way to close for comfort- beside him. Jay believed that the were "blinded by the attractiveness of the power couple", thus causing him to go into further detail about the way Harry and Louis looked together and how you could not get a more attractive couple.

"Did you pick a movie yet?" Louis asks when he walks into the large living room and sitting beside Jay on the couch with the popcorn.

"Yes we are watching About Time."

"Oh that's a good one, nice choice." Louis complimented. It was one of the only movies him and Jay could agree on and both enjoy thoroughly.

"Yes. Mary and Tim are life oh my god."

"Yes, they are, now shut up so I can hear the movie and feel the awkwardness radiate off of Tim in the first half an hour of the movie." Louis says.

"He's like you, you know." Jay points it out.

"Shush!" Louis whispers harshly, straining to hear the movie over Jay's talking. Finally getting the message Jay shuts up and watches the movie beside him.

~~

"That is the one thing I would change about this movie is the goddamn ending." Lou sighs in frustration wiping the tears out of his eyes, not letting them escape.

"But it's real, its part of life and it shows you that 'life comes from life'"

"You did not just.." Louis says shaking his head then placing his head in his hands. "Dude, no."

"What?"

"Oh the horror!" Louis cries out dramatically, standing up. "It's gotten so bad that you don't even know when you are doing it!"

"What are you going on about Lou?" Jay asks genuinely confused.

"You fucking quoted The Fault In Our Stars Again! You told me you'd stop reading it. You've become to overly obsessed with it!" Louis says growing irritated that his friend would start the cycle all over again.

"Its just too good!"

"What has life become?!" He yells, once again over dramatically.

"You should try reading it again, i find i have a different view every time I read it." Jay suggests and unlocks his phone.

"No way, not after how I've seen what it turned you and millions of others into, its spreading faster than Ebola." Louis said in disgust.

"Are you sure you have only read it once? Because if you can detect my quoting..."

"I've only read it once. There is enough posts on a fucking tumblr timeline to memorize the deep ones." Louis shudders at the memory. "2012 was a very dark time."

"You should have this talk with Harry." Jay says, Louis looks at him confused, and Jay hands him the phone.

The headline on a shitty celebrity gossip site reads: _Louis Tomlinson's new love interest, a book worm?_

_Unknown, and yet to be named love interest of the Louis Tomlinson, one fifth of the world's biggest boy band and LGBT group, The Following, was caught at the park nestled in a park bench with a book? The book is believed to be the classic John Green novel, that had been newly made into a movie, The Fault In Our Stars. Does this mean the Louis Tomlinson has a soft spot for books, or is it just the men that come with them?_

Louis sighs and hands back the phone to Jay.

"I don't even understand the shit they write about." Louis sighs shaking his head. "like what the fuck? he's so, ugh" Louis says making a disgusted noise.

"Well they sure are desperate."

"No kidding. Like why, out of all the people on this fucking earth did they have to choose him?"

It was then Jay realized that this was not just about the article. He shrugs.

"Like look at him! That cocky son of a bitch probably doesn't even know how to read! Jordan probably set him up to do it!"

"Hey, Louis calm down." Jay says in a soft tone, realizing Louis was about to break.

"No!" Louis yells, that was it, he broke. "I can't believe Jordan! I was perfectly fine! I could've gone on living my life until he had to change that! I am my worst when he is involved, that curly haired freak! I cannot take it anymore, living this fucked up lie! This isn't right! To many people who genuinely believe I am some gay superstar when I am in fact straight!"

And for all the people who thought Louis was this flawless angel, the people who dropped their pants for the boy, he was living a lie. This would happen every once in a while, it all become to much, the guilt and all the things that came with being this super sensation, the flawless perfection, in the world's eyes. It broke him, he lashed out, yelling, screaming, and firing insults left and right. That was the dark side of Louis, he couldn't handle it. But in the end of it all Louis still loved the fame, he may not love himself, but he loved what he did, the singing.

"I just don't understand why they had to ruin it." Louis whimpers when his breakdown was finished. It had been a while since the last one, months actually, and Jay had been by his side for the last one, he was there for the one before that, he was here for this one, and he was planning on being there for the next one, whether it be on the phone like the one a year ago, or right beside him, like today. That was the friend he was and Louis was grateful.

"Unfortunately, that's life." Jay sighs running his fingers through Louis' hair. They were currently sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Louis laying his head on Jays lap while Jay sat with his legs crossed.

"Life sucks sometimes." Louis whispered.

"That it does."

~~

Jay had left and Louis had to go out with Harry that afternoon which almost sent Louis over the edge. He still hadn't figured out his deal with Harry. All he knew was that he didn't like him, and if there was one thing Louis did well, it was his character judgment.

Louis sighed looking in the mirror, fixing his fringe that was peaking out from underneath the knit beanie he was wearing. Louis had decided that since he didn't like Harry, he wouldn't put very much effort into the outfit, hoping it would somehow hurt Harry.

The buzzer rang, signaling that Harry was in the lobby when Louis was about to put on his dark green jumper, he decided to make Harry wait. He slowly put his jumper on.

The buzzer rang again and Louis walks over and presses the button for the speaker. "Can you hold on for one f.ucking minute?" Louis says annoyed.

"Hurry up and get your incredibly amazing, and well sculpted ass down here so we can go?" Harry says through the speaker. Even though it was some-what of a compliment it still infuriated him and the fact that you could hear the smirk in Harry's voice made it even worse for Louis. He slipped on his black vans and hopped into the lift dreading what was waiting for him at the bottom.

"There you are!" Harry said in mock innocence coming up and embracing Louis in a tight hug, Louis squirms in frustration and uncomfortableness.

"Get the f.uck off of me." He growls.

"You are incredibly sexy when you swear Tomlinson." Harry whispers seductively in Louis' ear. To anyone else this would cause orgasms on the spot, but to Louis, it only made him more annoyed at the taller boy. Feeling the annoyance, Harry whispers, "Your wish is my command." before removing his arms from the smaller boy, who looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. And for that Harry smiles.

"Lets just get this over with." Louis grumbles before walking out of the lobby of the flat. Harry follows behind him, but all of his confidence lost when he sees the size of the crowd. It had gone from maybe five people since Harry walked in, to over a hundred and Harry find air, despite being outside.

Louis grabs his hand and Harry holds on for dear life as they walk to the car parked outside. When they get inside, Louis immediately lets go of Harry's hand and rubs his palm on his jeans.

The half hour car ride is silent except for the soft hum of the radio.

They arrive at a cafe on a high-street in London and Louis rolls his eyes. How romantic? He thought to himself.

"This is what they had planned?" Harry says to himself quirking an eyebrow after seeing the location as well.

"Well lets go, faster i get in, the faster I get out." Louis says jumping over Harry's legs to get out of the car and Harry finds himself laughing at the unintended innuendo Louis said and Louis looks at him weirdly. Harry shakes his head, fixing his hair before climbing out of the car. About ten photographers are waiting outside, Jordan probably told them where they's be heading, and when Harry sees them his hand intertwines with Louis' small hand. Louis looks at him questioningly and Harry shrugs hoping Louis will think that it is for the photographers and not for Harry.

The walk in, leaving the flashes of photographers outside and Louis pulls his hand away from Harry's. Louis walks to the front with Harry trailing behind and they grab a seat.

Not long after the waitress walks up and Louis orders a tea and Harry a coffee and they sit in silence, staring at their fingers.

"Tell me about yourself Louis." Harry says breaking the silence.

"Why would I want to do that?" Louis asks.

"Because we are going to be spending six months of our lives together so i guess we should know each other better."

"Well you guessed wrong, I'm sure i can make it six months without knowing anything about you because I do not want to and simply because I don't care."

"Would you stop being a prissy little superstar for a second?" Harry asks.

"Seriously."

"Yes you are so rude sometimes."

"Oh sorry, I can't hear you over my prissy superstar-ness." Louis says, egging him on, somehow finding a sense of peace and pride out of annoying Harry.

"For f.ucks sake!" Harry raises his voice, it wasn't so loud that everyone heard it, but it was enough to earn stares from the neighbouring tables and, shut Louis up. "There, you are so much better with your mouth closed."

Louis cringes at the comment, suddenly becoming self conscious.

"So tell me about yourself." Louis says blankly.

Harry smiles.


	6. Harold and Louise

Louis has survived two weeks with Harry, mind you, he didnt spend everyday with him. If he did, he wouldnt have lasted. He was applauding himself for making it this far without going mad, everyone was. 

Louis sat alone in the empty flat on twitter, replying to fans who obsessively tweeted him. He even went through the hashtags they created about him; laughing about all of the reaction photos and funny faces he'd pulled in the backround of a picture of a fan with another band member.

This was Louis' favourite thing to do, because no matter what, he knew the fans could cheer him up, even after the stress that had been radiating off of him the past two weeks. The sad thing was that none of the other boys got the same joy from it as he did. They called it "annoying" and "childish" but Louis didnt think so. Maybe it was because Louis had the mind of a five year old? Maybe it was because he appriciated the fans more? No one knew, not even Louis.

He was brought out of his twitter stalking when his phone rang. 

He looked over at it and saw that Harry was calling. He sighed and decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Get ready looser, we're going shopping."

"Don't you fucking dare." Louis said.

"What?"

"Don't quote Mean Girls, you're making me dislike you even more then I already do." 

"Technically, I wasnt directly quoting it, and how many times have you watched that movie.?"

"Thats besides the point Harold."

"My name is Harry."

"Harold sounds better."

"Well it annoys me, so dont."

"Well you annoy me, so dont." Louis mocks, trying to annoy Harry.

Harry sighs, sounding frusterated to Louis, which makes Louis feel acomplished. Meanwhile, Harry is on the other side smiling at the childish way Louis is acting.

"Guess you have to get used to it." Harry says.

"Well then get used to Harold."

"Be at my flat in an hour Louise."

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"Pick me up in an hour Louise." Harry says trying to refrain from laughter.

The line goes dead and Louis is practically seething. Just when he thought he could have a somewhat decent conversation with Harry, he does that. 

Louis shakes his head then goes back to his laptop to look at a couple more tweets before he goes to get ready.

~~

"Its open!" Harry yells with a mouthful of toothpaste when he hears knocking at the door, it comes out more as "ifsd oken" and a spraying of foamy liquid. 

"You're not ready?" Louis groans walking into Harry's bathroom.

"Well. sorry." Harry says, mouth still full of toothpaste and ends up spraying it all over Louis' face and shirt, he even got some in his hair.

"Ew! Gross! Ew!" Louis shrieks trying to wipe the toothpaste off. Harry spits out the foam and shuts off the tap. "Great, now I could have herpes, or ebola."

"Sorry." Harry shruggs.

"You better be, now hurry up, I have shit to do."

~~

When arriving at the mall, the two boys were bombarded by paps.

Headquarters probably tipped them off, Louis thought.

Lights flashing, screaming and yelling startled Harry to the point where he wouldnt have moved if it weren't for Louis, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside.

"This was the oh-so-fun appearance of the day they planned?" Louis asked turning to Harry when they were inside.

Harry just shrugged, still a bit shaken from the crowd of people outside.

"They need to be more creative, honestly." Louis laughed to himself.

It wasn't before long that Harry was back to his usual cocky self --which annoyed Louis beyond no end-- and after three antagonizing hours, they finally got to leave. But not before they made a very public kiss on the cheek and hand holding that was awkward as fuck, for everyone in the mall.

The car ride home was filled with banter between the two boys and Harry was very much enjoying it, however, Louis was not, in the slightest. 

"I just don't understand." Louis groans loosing his already little patience.

"What is there not to understand?" Harry asks. "It's clear that she had a thing for Four at the beginning, since they first met."

"None sense! That is utter bullshit! She hated him, he's a douche! Everyone hated him!"

"She was the only one who talked to him."

"Because they were all afraid of him and his friends and did not want to feel his wrath."

"Feel his wrath?"

"Don't question me Harold!"

"I'm right, so you should just save your breath and shut that pretty mouth of yours." Harry said.

"But you aren't, so its as irrelevant as you."

"Oh no! I'm wounded." Harry says sarcastically.

"As you should be."

Their banter was interrupted by a call from Jordan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Louis, it's Jordan." He says through the speakers in the car.

"No shit, I don't pay money for caller I.D and don't look at it."

Jordan sighs in annoyance. "Are you still with Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Harry says.

"Unfortunately." Louis mutters.

"Good, so I can save a phone call. I was calling to tell you that there is going to be a launch party for another artist who just signed on to the Label and I want you two to make an appearance, together, as well as with the band." Jordan explains.

"When is it?" Harry asks.

"Friday night."

Louis groans. That would mean he would have to see Harry two days in a row.

"It would do well for your image, so no complaining, you are both going, together, whether you like it or not."

"For fucks sake we get it." Louis snaps.

"Dont get like this Louis, you're the only one who isnt like this all the time, I need you so I can stay sane." 

Louis huffs in annoyance.

Don't become them, don't become them.

"Fine."

"Perfect, we will have a driver pick you two up at Louis' flat at 7 both of you wearing suits, preferably matching. I'll see you then guys." and the line goes dead.

"Well this will be fun." Louis says sarcastically.


End file.
